L'enfer, c'est les autres
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Expédier tout le monde au bord de la plage pour consolider leurs liens, une réelle bonne idée ? Parce qu'on sait bien : l'enfer, c'est les autres. Ces deux semaines risquent d'être plus longues que prévues. Se passe au début du Shippuden mais pas de contexte précis. Un peu hors intrigue de la série. PoV multiples. Amitié, rivalité, romance, beaucoup d'exaspération.
1. Nouvelle mission

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici ma première fiction longue sur Naruto. Elle ne se passe pas à un moment précis de la série (plutôt début Shippuden je dirais) et est un peu (complètement) hors série. C'est juste parti d'un petit délire que je me suis fait toute seule, rien de très sérieux._

_Il y aura peut être un peu de romance. Du TemaShika parce que c'est mon couple préféré (love love sur eux) et d'autres, à voir._

**_Résumé :_**_ à l'occasion de la venue de Kankuro et Temari à Konoha, et pour consolider les liens entre les deux villages et, surtout, entre les ninjas, Tsunade expédie tout le monde dans une auberge au bord de la plage. Deux semaines pour approfondir leurs liens, se connaître, s'accepter les uns les autres. Mais il se trouve que vivre avec d'autres n'est pas si facile que ça. Y compris au sein même des équipes. Après tout, l'enfer, c'est les_ autres.

_Fanfic écrite avec des PoV différents._

* * *

Sai :

Il y a parfois des ordres de mission un peu étrange. Et celui-ci semble avoir été transmis à l'ensemble des équipes. Dans le cadre de notre alliance avec Suna et pour continuer de renforcer les liens entre nos villages, Hokage-Sama a estimé bon de nous expédier tous ensemble dans une auberge au bord de la plage, à proximité d'une source thermale, tous frais payés. Tout ça à l'occasion de la venue de l'ambassadrice de Suna, toujours accompagnée de son frère (pas le Kazekage, trop occupé chez lui, mais l'autre).

Naruto demande si Mamie-Tsunade n'a pas fondu un plomb en écrivant cette mission et bientôt, Sakura lui envoie un magistral coup de poing en hurlant qu'il doit faire preuve de respect envers Tsunade.

Je les regarde l'un et l'autre sans rien dire ; ils ne font pas trop attention à moi, trop occupés par les gémissements de l'un et les menaces de l'autre :

-Tu parles encore une fois de Maître Tsunade comme ça et je te...

Puis je souris. Parce que ne suppose que ça fait bien. Enfin je n'en suis pas très sûr, j'ai toujours encore du mal avec les émotions. Néanmoins, personne pour me dire que c'est complètement déplacé. Parce que personne ne me regarde vraiment. Alors je continue de sourire.

-Nous devrions nous mettre en route, je prononce au bout d'un moment.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?! me demande Naruto d'un ton agressif.

Aussitôt, je reprends mon expression neutre. En fait, ce n'était pas le bon visage à montrer. Je devrais avoir toujours un carnet sur moi. Et noter. _Ne pas sourire lors d'une dispute_. Comme ça, la prochaine fois, je saurai.

Mais je n'ai pas encore de carnet prévu à cet effet. Alors en attendant, je me contente de hausser les épaules pour répondre à la question.

Sakura agite la main comme pour chasser la sale ambiance.

-On est censés arriver à l'auberge avant la nuit alors en route.

* * *

Tenten :

-Woooooooouh ! Ouuuuuuuuuh ! Ca nous offre plein de nouvelles opportunités d'entraînement ça ! Course sur les mains sur la plage ! Et concours d'apnée ! Et défi de surf ! T'en dis, quoi Neji, hein ?

Je me demande très sincèrement comment fait Lee pour m'épuiser déjà alors que ça ne fait que dix minutes que je le vois.

Nous avons reçu ce mystérieux ordre de mission parlant de Suna, d'auberge, de plage et de deux semaines de repos consacré à consolider nos liens.

Enfin, repos, je crois que mon équipe ne connaît pas le sens exact de ce terme. Parce que Lee est en train de nous échafauder un plan de la mort qui tue, je suis certaine que je vais y laisser ma peau. Heureusement que Gai-senseï n'est pas là aujourd'hui, ça aurait été dix fois pire.

-Lee, je soupire, cette mission vise à resserrer nos liens avec Suna, consolider notre alliance, pas nous tuer tous dans un entraînement de titan.

-Elle a raison, approuve mon autre collègue.

Je lance alors à Neji un regard empli de reconnaissance. Un regard qui vaut mille mercis tellement je suis heureuse d'avoir un autre camarade sensé dans cette équipe. Je dois avouer que parfois, coincée entre Lee et Gai, je me sens un peu seule.

-Oh tu as trop peur de perdre dans le concours de lancer de méduses ?! s'exclame... devinez qui à l'adresse de son rival de toujourq. Ou tu as peur que tes capacités en apnées soient ridicules face aux miennes ?

-N'importe quoi ! Je te bats quand je veux ! Je suis toujours plus fort que toi.

-D'accord alors concours de lancer de méduses la tête en bas dès qu'on arrive !

-La tête en bas ? j'interviens dubitative.

-Exactement ! En équilibre sur les mains en lançant les méduses avec les pieds ! Tu relèves le défi Neji ?

Pitié, ne me dîtes pas qu'il va rentrer dans son jeu ! Pas Neji, quoi. Lui, le petit génie Hyuga, il ne peut pas se rabaisser à ça !

-Défi relevé, tu vas voir, je suis toujours le plus fort !

Nooooooooon. Oh mon dieu, sauvez moi. Mes coéquipiers sont devenus barjots.

* * *

Shikamaru :

Je crois que cette mission a été écrite sur mesure pour nous. Auberge, plage, soleil, repos, nuages. Voilà tout un excellent programme en perspective.

A demi-allongé contre un arbre, j'écoute vaguement mes coéquipiers débattre de cette nouvelle mission.

Ino n'a l'air qu'à moitié convaincue.

-Je me demande ce que ça cache tout ça. Ya forcément un truc pas net. On n'a jamais reçu une mission de ce genre.

-Je me demande surtout si on mangera bien à l'auberge.

Oh, oui, Chôji, fidèle à lui-même, qui s'inquiète pour la nourriture. En même temps, il a raison. Bien manger, bien dormir, c'est le début du bonheur !

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça, s'énerve Ino, les mains sur les hanches.

Les femmes, franchement, faut toujours qu'elles aient un truc à redire sur tout. Et après on me demande pourquoi je les trouve aussi galère. Ya vraiment pas de quoi s'énerver : cette mission est plutôt chouette.

-Manger, c'est la vie, réplique Chôji d'un ton très calme. Il faut s'assurer que là où on sera, nous aurons accès à de la bonne nourriture. Sinon, je refuse la mission car elle ne se déroulera pas dans de bonnes conditions.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu ne peux pas refuser une mission sur cet argument. Tsunade-sama te défonce si tu fais ça.

-Bien sûr que si, je peux. Il suffit que le SNMH s'en mêle et c'est c'est bon !

-Le quoi ?

-Le syndicat des ninjas et des mangeurs heureux.

-...

-Dont je suis le principal représentant, d'ailleurs.

-Et l'unique, surtout, grommelle Ino.

Leur joute verbale continue à n'en plus finir. Personnellement, je décroche. Je crois que ça va être l'heure de la sieste. En plus, il fait bon. Idéales conditions pour piquer un petit somme.

Tout à coup, je sens quelqu'un me donner un léger coup de pied dans le flanc :

-Eh, Shika, bouge-toi, on va se mettre en route.

Evidemment, c'est Ino. Je ne vous ai jamais dit que les femmes sont galères ? Une preuve de plus.

-Quoi, on va se mettre en route ?

Je grimace en tentant de la regarder, à contre jour, le soleil me force à plisser les yeux.

-Tu crois quand même pas que l'auberge va venir à nous. Eh, c'est pas dans la château ambulant qu'on embarque !

-Mais ils mangent bien, là bas. Ils mangent du bon lard avec des oeufs.

Ino soupire bruyamment et commence à s'éloigner.

-Si vous ne vous bougez pas, je vous abandonne là !

Galère, même dans une mission tranquille, il faut se déplacer.

* * *

Hinata :

Deux choses.

On va devoir partir sur une nouvelle mission, et quelle mission ! Accueillir les ninjas de Suna et consolider nos relations dans un endroit au bord de la plage. Bien qu'étrange, j'aime bien cette mission. J'avoue ne pas tellement connaître Temari et Kankuro, mais justement, ce sera l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance !

La deuxième chose, c'est que Kiba a entendu dire que toutes les autres équipes de notre génération ont reçu le même ordre de mission. Ce qui veut dire... ce qui veut dire... oui, oui, oui, je sens que vous l'avez vous aussi. Naruto-kun sera là également !

Rien que d'y penser, j'en rougis d'avance.

Il faut que je me prépare. Mais franchement, ce n'est pas simple. Deux semaines en sa compagnie ! Ca me fait très plaisir mais en même temps, je suis morte de trouille. Et si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler ? Et si je m'évanouissais tout le temps ?

Je me force à respirer et me calmer.

Hinata, Hinata, tout va bien, tout va trèèèèèès bien. Ce n'est rien.

Puis si nous sommes tous là, je ne me retrouverai pas seule avec lui. Je devrais arriver à gérer. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi stressée ! C'est le rêve de toute fille de passer deux semaines comme ça près de l'élu de son coeur ! Je dois juste en profiter à fond. Sans m'évanouir, hein !

-Oui, Akamaru, tu vas voir la mer, c'est génial hein !

Kiba est très enthousiaste de cette mission et Akamaru semble dans le même état puisqu'il jappe joyeusement à chaque fois que son maître le relance.

-Il n'a jamais vu la mer, m'explique mon coéquipier en grattant la tête de son chien. Alors évidemment, il est excité.

Je n'écoute qu'à moitié ce qu'il me raconte, trop occupée avec ma propre excitation (non, non, rien de sexuel dans tout ça, juste de l'enthousiasme !).

Le troisième de l'équipe est assez silencieux, comme souvent. J'ai beau le connaître depuis des années, Shino est quand même un type qui possède de nombreuses zones d'ombre.

-Oui, ça va être bien, se contente-t-il de dire.

Mais le ton utilisé pourrait complètement démentir son propos tellement il est d'une neutralité parfaite.

Finalement, sous la pression de Kiba et Akamaru très pressés de parvenir à l'auberge, nous nous mettons en route.

* * *

Kankuro :

Déjà arrivés qu'il faut repartir. Mais disons que c'est pour la bonne cause.

Nous sommes arrivés hier dans la soirée. Avons logé dans le même hôtel que d'habitude. J'avais pensé faire une super grasse mat' ce matin. Mais, peine perdue, Temari a déboulé comme une tornade (en même temps, cette image lui va bien) pour me dire que Tsunade avait pris la décision d'expédier tout le monde, y compris nous, surtout nous, dans une auberge, blabla, pour une histoire de liens. Le pire dans tout ça ! C'est que Gaara aurait totalement approuvé l'initiative ce qui fait qu'on est réellement obligés d'y aller.

J'ai déjà pas compris comme Temari était au courant de la chose si tôt. Pas comme si on avait trois jours de marche dans les pattes et que nous méritions une bonne matinée de repos. Pourquoi faut il que ma soeur se lève si tôt ? Et surtout, surtout, lorsqu'elle se lève tôt, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle passe chez l'Hokage ? Ya quand même des trucs plus fun à faire.

Ensuite, j'ai pas tellement compris l'idée de Tsunade. Mais comme Gaara a approuvé.. que voulez vous.

Nous marchons donc vers la fameuse auberge. Temari est en tête et ne parle pas beaucoup. Je ne cherche pas non plus vraiment le contact. En fait, quelque chose me turlupine depuis que j'ai passé en revu tout ce que nous sommes susceptibles de faire à la plage.

-Eh, Tema.

-Han

-Dis, le sable, c'est pas dangereux pour les articulations de Karasu et des autres ? S'ils jouent trop sur la plage, ils pourraient se bouziller les articulations, qui sait. Ca s'immisce partout, ça.

Un silence tombe pendant lequel Temari continue d'avancer sans rien dire. Puis elle s'arrête. Et trèèèès lentement, se retourne vers moi.

-T'es vraiment mon frère, toi ?

-Bah évidemment, je ne suis pas le frère de ce gros-sourcils ou du type chelou qui est amoureux de ses insectes !

-...

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu sais d'où on vient, au moins ?

-Ben évidemment, de Suna, mais je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport.

Elle a, comme qui dirait, un petit air exaspéré.

-T'es au courant qu'on vit habituellement au milieu d'un désert ? Et qui dit désert dit sable ? Donc si tu as fabriqué des marionnettes qui ne supportent pas le moindre grain de sable, t'es vraiment le pire marionnettiste de tout Suna.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel pour ponctuer sa phrase et, subitement, je fais un large sourire. Mais elle a raison ! Normalement, j'ai pensé à tout à ce niveau-là ! Pas la peine de m'inquiéter ! Oh je suis trop fort !

-Oh yeah, belle déduction Tema !

Sur ce, je repars d'un pas plus rapide. Puisque Karasu et les autres sont hors de danger vis-à-vis des grains de sable, je pense que ce séjour se déroulera merveilleusement bien.

* * *

_Des ptites review ? Ca vous a plu ? Vous voulez la suite ? :D_

_N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis et impressions !_


	2. Arrivées fracassantes

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je pars en vacances en fin de semaine mais j'ai quand même trouvé le temps et l'inspi de vous faire ce chapitre 2 pour vous laisser avec un petit quelque chose :)_

_Erenaki, merci de ta review ! J'espère que cette petite suite saura te donner satisfaction_

_Rukiia, oui, Kankurô est sérieusement atteint, héhé. Et encore plus dans ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture à toustes !_

* * *

Naruto :

Lorsque nous arrivons, Gros-Sourcils et son équipe sont déjà là. Comme d'habitude, il est dans une position absolument pas banale, à savoir sur les mains, la tête en bas, marchant sur le sable grâce à ses mains. Lorsqu'il nous voit, il nous salue, fidèle à lui-même, levant son pouce en l'air avec son éclatant sourire -comment ce type fait-il pour avoir des dents qui brillent autant et pourtant des sourcils aussi moches ?

D'un bond, il se remet sur ses deux jambes et court dans notre direction :

-Sakura-chan, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir !

Aaaaarh, il court encore après Sakura, ce sale bougre ! Heureusement, elle se débarrasse de lui vite fait bien fait d'un vif coup de poing. Aha, bien fait ! Ca lui apprendra à se précipiter comme ça sur Sakura.

-Ca veut dire que tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ? gémit Gros-Sourcils en se frottant la joue.

-C'est hors de question, comment as-tu pu croire que j'accepterais un jour !

Niarf, bien fait encore une fois ! Intérieurement, je jubile. Si quelqu'un doit avoir un rencard avec Sakura, ça ne sera certainement pas lui.

Neji et Tenten arrivent d'un pas plus tranquille. Ils nous saluent l'un et l'autre rapidement, avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que Lee. C'est bizarre. On dirait qu'il s'est passé un truc parce que Tenten a une petite moue et Neji la regarde de temps à autres mais ne dit rien.

-Alors Naruto, prêt pour de nouveaux défis dans ce nouvel environnement ?

Par contre, lui, il va très bien. J'suis sûr c'est de sa faute si les deux autres ne sont pas dans leur assiette. Il a dû les faire venir ici en les obligeant à se déplacer sur les mains ou une connerie dans ce genre.

-Profitons de ces deux semaines pour retrouver notre fougue de la jeuneeesse !

-Lee, tu es épuisant, soupire sa coéquipière en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Moi j'ai plus envie d'avaler un méga bol de ramens après tout ce chemin, je commente.

C'est qu'avec tout ça, je commence à avoir ultra faim.

-Tu ne penses qu'à manger, c'est fou, répond Sakura. Aussi épuisant que Lee.

-Mais ça va être l'heure de manger, Sakura-chan. Y'a un bon resto de ramens ici, j'espère, hein ?

Je regarde à droite, à gauche, je vois du sable, l'océan, plein de petits bâtiments disséminés le long de la côte mais rien qui puisse ressembler à un restaurant.

-A mon avis, c'est un peu un coin perdu ici, fait remarquer Sai dans un petit sourire que je ne parviens toujours pas à identifier comme sincère ou mécanique.

Cette remarque, somme toute très juste, de mon coéquipier suffit à me mettre le moral à zéro. Et mon ventre se met à faire des _grmblblbl_ terribles.

J'ai faim.

Je veux des ramens.

C'est pas une vie, une mission sans ramens.

-T'en fais pas, Naruto, ici, nous respirons l'air pur et frais qui reboostera notre éternelle fougue !

Non. Ca, c'est pas une consolation.

* * *

Neji :

C'est bizarre mais depuis qu'on est partis, j'ai comme l'impression que Tenten me fait la gueule. Est-ce parce que j'ai accepté de relever le défi de lancer de méduses avec les pieds ? Pourtant, elle n'a pas à s'en faire : pour sûr, je vais gagner ! Lee ne fait absolument pas le poids, même s'il a progressé.

En tout cas, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas si toutes les filles sont pareilles mais si oui, elles ont vraiment l'art de s'en faire pour rien.

Remarque, Hinata aussi s'inquiète souvent pour pas grand-chose. Surtout quand ça concerne Naruto, en fait.

Les filles sont quand même des créatures à part.

En attendant, celle que je côtoie le plus au quotidien fait la gueule tandis que Lee tente, à sa manière, de faire oublier à Naruto sa faim et son envie de ramens.

-Je vous propose une petite course sur le sable, vous allez voir, ça va vous changer les idées ! Allez Neji, Naruto, je suis sûr que vous ne pourrez pas me battre !

Ah, il croit ça ! Depuis le temps que je le bats sur tous les plans, il tente encore, désespérément, de trouver un domaine où il sera le plus fort. Mais c'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera.

Lee se met en position du coureur sur la ligne de départ -pour une fois, c'est une course normale qu'il propose.

-Le premier qui arrive jusqu'au chalet tout là-bas.

Autrement dit, le petit point minuscule qui commence à disparaître dans le soir.

Sourire de défi aux lèvres, je me place à côté de lui.

-Arrêtez un peu vos conneries, nous fait Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non non non, regarde bien Sakura-chan, après cette course, tu vas m'aimer, c'est sûr ! Parce que je te prouverai que je suis le plus fort.

-N'importe quoi, c'est moi le plus puissant ! s'exclama Naruto en venant se positionner près de nous. Parce que je serai le futur Hokage.

-Tu rêves, je réplique, en croisant les bras, d'un air sûr de moi. Vous n'avez aucune chance de me battre, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Nous nous élançons d'un même mouvement. Je crois que ni Lee ni Naruto n'a compris qu'ils vont vraiment se faire laminer et je récolterai tous les honneurs. Et Tenten verra qu'elle s'en fait vraiment pour rien. Même ! Je deviendrai son héros, son modèle, sa référence. Pour le moment, elle n'a pas l'air très convaincue. Curieux, j'utilise rapidement mon byakugan pour voir ce qu'il se trame derrière nous. Sakura fait semblant de ne pas nous connaître en regardant ailleurs, Tenten boude toujours, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et Sai nous regarde en souriant.

-Neji ! Attaque surprise !

Heureusement que mes réflexes sont bons, ce qui me permet d'éviter l'algue que Lee m'a envoyée dessus, dans le but de me déstabiliser et me faire perdre la course. S'il croit que je vais me laisser avoir comme ça c'est qu'il me connaît bien mal malgré toutes les années qu'on a passées au sein de la même équipe.

Par contre, l'algue ayant continué son chemin sans m'avoir touché, c'est Naruto qui se la reçoit et hurle à présent contre Lee que c'est pas fair-play. Les voilà qui se battent à coup de lancer de coquillages tout en continuant de courir.

Mais pendant qu'ils sont occupés à se chamailler, moi, j'accélère et prends bientôt la tête de la course. Ils ne rendent compte de rien leur attention est davantage tourné vers la trouvaille de nouveaux coquillages à se lancer dessus pour se ralentir l'un l'autre.

Je l'avais bien dit : c'est moi le plus fort. Je vais gagner. Et Tenten pourra arrêter de faire la gueule.

Tout à coup, je perçois un mouvement rapide, une chose qui fonce sur moi à toute vitesse. D'un bond, j'évite l'assaut et, réflexe, je sors un kunai, prêt à riposter.

Lorsque le sable soulevé pas la brusque action se dissipe, je vois une marionnette en bois. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... ? Pourquoi Kankurô m'attaquerait-il, si c'est bien lui derrière tout ça ?

D'ailleurs, une ombre se profile et arrive en courant. Ah non. Deux ombres.

* * *

Temari :

Je me demande à quel moment mon frère a fondu un plomb. Parce que, franchement, il n'est pas dans son état habituel. Déjà il a passé la moitié du trajet à me remercier de l'avoir rassuré quant à ses marionnettes et le sable. Puis l'autre moitié à parler à ses dites marionnettes. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés en vu de la la plage, il a sorti Karasu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? On n'est pas ici pour se battre !

-Karasu a juste envie de se dégourdir les jambes après tout ce trajet.

-QUOI ?!

-D'ailleurs peut être que ton éventail aussi aurait envie de marcher un peu. Ils peuvent se balader ensemble si tu veux.

Je suis sûre qu'il a sniffé un truc pas clair en quittant Konoha, c'est pas possible. En tout cas, après lui avoir dit et redit que mon éventail ne quitterait pas mon dos, qu'importe que Karasu veuille se "balader" avec lui, il a fini par faire mumuse tout seul.

Nous avons donc un marionnettiste qui s'épanche sur la découverte de la mer tandis que sa marionnette exécute une sorte de danse désordonnée sur le sable. Et si je profitais du fait qu'il ne me regarde plus pour fuir ? Puis ensuite, je nie tout lien de parenté avec ce zigoto.

Rapidement, je reviens sur ma décision lorsque je vois le drame qui est en train de se profiler. Il y avait ces petites tâches noires qui couraient sur le sable et Karasu qui a foncé sur eux (enfin, disons-le nous clairement, c'est plutôt : Kankurô qui a lancé Karasu sur eux).

Résultat : le jeune Hyuga en position d'attaque, après avoir évité la marionnette, et mon frère, absolument pas inquiet de ce qu'il vient de faire -il vient quand même d'attaquer l'un de nos alliés, vous savez, un de ceux avec qui on est censés passer deux semaines pour resserrer nos liens- qui rouspète tout seul :

-Karasu, franchement, on n'attaque pas les gens comme ça ! C'est pas parce qu'il courait comme un idiot que c'est une raison valable pour faire la même chose ! Je t'ai dit : tu dois rester près de moi.

Neji range son kunai et reporte son attention sur moi. Je pense que lui aussi serait d'accord pour dire que mon frère a complètement fondu un plomb. Depuis quand il parle à ses marionnettes ?

-Excuse-le, le voyage, tout ça, il a dû prendre un coup de chaud qui n'est toujours pas passé sur le chemin entre Suna et Konoha.

Pire excuse. Ever.

Je sens bien que le shinobi n'est absolument pas convaincu par mon argumentaire. Et Kankurô, l'air de rien, qui continue de faire la leçon à Karasu sur les bonnes manières en société.

-Hm, vous avez déjà pensé à l'emmener consulter quelqu'un ? me glisse Neji en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben il ne nous a jamais montré cette part de lui, en fait. Je pense que c'est juste passager.

J'agite la main, pour chasser toutes ces mauvaises images de ces dernières heures. A croire que quelqu'un a pris l'apparence de mon frère. Ou alors il y a vraiment un truc qui s'est déconnecté là-haut.

-Eh, Neji ! Je t'avais dit que j'allais gagner !

* * *

Kiba :

Nous ne sommes pas les premiers arrivés. Pourtant, pour sûr, nous étions les plus pressés ; Akamaru n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer et je le comprends complètement.

Mais notre empressement s'est confronté à Hinata, qui ralentissait un peu le pas, pas certaine d'être prête. Prête pour quoi, me direz-vous ? A voir Naruto, bien sûr ! Puis en chemin Shino qui a voulu s'arrêter pour une histoire de nid d'abeille qu'il avait repéré et je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Du coup, quand nous arrivons, il y a déjà du monde sur la plage. D'ailleurs, on dirait que ça se bat dans le sable. C'était pas censé être une mission pour renforcer l'alliance Konoha-Suna et les liens entre nous ?

Curieux, je vais voir. Shino fait remarquer qu'avec tout ce sable, les insectes n'auront aucune fleur à butiner et Hinata hésite, toujours aussi timide.

-Tu n'as pas gagné !

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai passé la ligne d'arrivé avant toi !

Ca a l'air d'être un Neji VS Lee mais en version un peu ridicule ; ils s'envoient du sable à la figure à grand renfort de coups de pieds.

-J'aurais gagné si cet abruti de marionnettiste ne s'en était pas mêlé !

-Eh, c'est pas moi, c'est Karasu ! Mais je lui ai déjà que c'était pas bien, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? je demande, surpris.

-Neji est mauvais perdant, soupire Tenten, apparemment d'humeur ronchonne.

-Je ne suis pas mauvais perdant ! Mais j'aurais gagné si…

-Je t'ai dit que c'était de la faute de Karasu, pas la mienne !

Finalement, Neji est parvenu à sauter sur Lee et est en train de lui faire bouffer du sable par les racines -oui, le sable n'a pas de racines.

Tout à coup, une petite tête blonde bien connue arrive vers nous, tout sourire :

-Eh, Kiba ! Salut salut ! Dis, Akamaru a pas encore grandi ? Ou il a grossi ? Tu le nourris trop, je suis sûr.

Evidemment, Akamaru grogne. D'où on se permet de lui dire qu'il a grossi, franchement ?

-Salut Naruto. Non, Akamaru n'a pas pris de poids, par contre ces deux-là vont de mal en pis.

-Oh, c'est une histoire de course, puis en vrai, c'est moi qui aies gagné, mais Lee et Neji ne l'accepteront jamais.

-Et nous, tu ne nous salues pas ?

Cette voix, mystérieuse, plate, est reconnaissable entre mille. Shino a beau être le plus discret des mecs que je connaisse, il ne supporte pas qu'on ne le remarque pas.

-Oh mais si, salut euh ah hein euh Shino !

-...

Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Mais Shino est trop bizarre.

-Et salut Hinata !

Je sens ma coéquipière se cacher derrière moi. Maladroitement. Puis ça sert à rien, parce que Naruto l'a vue.

-Ben, pourquoi tu te caches ? Oh mais t'es rouge ! Tu es malade ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu…

La voilà étendue dans le sable. Une fois encore, elle n'a pas supporté une telle proximité.

-Quel baka, Naruto, je marmonne au blond qui, visiblement, ne comprend toujours pas alors que ça fait des années que ça dure.

Je me retourne pour relever Hinata -on ne va pas la laisser allongée dans le sable sans rien faire quand même- quand je remarque une silhouette qui s'éloigne à reculons, l'air de celle qui ne veut pas être vue.

-Hey, Temari ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

* * *

Ino :

Ils me gonflent. Mais ils me gonflent !

Il faut s'arrêter toutes les demies-heures soit pour manger, soit pour dormir et parfois pour les deux à la fois. A ce rythme, c'est dans trois jours qu'on va arriver. Bah du coup j'ai continué sans eux. Oui oui oui, je leur ai dit : "vous vous bougez ou j'me barre sans vous". Chôji a répondu que, quand même, j'étais dure, c'était pas de si longues pauses que ça et Shikamaru a lancé un de ses fameux "galère". Résultat : j'ai continué sans eux. Et ça me fait vachement de bien.

Lorsque j'arrive, le premier truc que je remarque, c'est Neji qui est en train de noyer Lee dans quatre centimètres d'eau de mer ; Sakura qui a un air désespéré au visage ; Sai qui sourit, comme très souvent ; Naruto qui secoue Hinata comme un prunier -encore évanouie par sa faute, je suppose- ; Tenten qui boude ; Kankurô qui raconte à qui veut l'entendre que c'est aussi la faute de Temari, elle voulait pas que son éventail se balade avec Karasu ; Shino qui se transforme en meuble à force de ne pas bouger parmi tout ce bazar ; et Kiba, qui rattrape Temari par le poignet laquelle semblait sincèrement vouloir se barrer vite fait bien fait.

Sur le coup, je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompée de lieu et si je n'ai pas plutôt atterri dans le camp de vacances des fous -ceux de l'asile. Puis je me dis que, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est quand même avec ces gens-là que je suis censée passer deux semaines. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, je regrettent que Chôji et Shikamaru ne soient pas là. Ils ont leurs côtés chiants. Mais au moins, ils n'agissent pas trop bizarrement.

Kiba est le premier à me voir :

-Ben t'es toute seule ?

-Ouais, j'ai laissé mes coéquipiers sur la route. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne se perdront pas et dans trois jours, ils arrivent.

Mes interlocuteurs me regardent avec des yeux ronds sans rien dire.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu tiens Temari par le poignet ?

Comme piquée au vif par ma question -complètement innocente, soit dit en passant, je suis juste trèèèèès curieuse d'entendre leur explication- la kunoichi retire vivement son bras et s'éloigne d'un pas. Absolument pas gêné, Kiba réplique :

-Oh, rien, je l'empêche de fuir !

-Je ne fuis pas, rectifie Temari, je cherche juste à mettre un maximum de distance entre moi et lui.

Elle désigne du doigt le type en question.

-Ton frère ?

-J'suis sûre que c'est pas mon frère. Il fait des trucs trop bizarres. Il a failli attaquer Neji avec sa marionnette et dit ensuite que c'est la faute de Karasu, pas la sienne !

Okay. La situation des ninjas de Suna est pire que je ne le pensais. Le soleil doit carrément trop leur taper sur la tête. Mais remarque, Temari a l'air dans son assiette. C'est juste Kankurô, qui a été touché d'une débilité profonde.

Puis en regardant le spectacle qui s'étend sous mes yeux -Lee essaie à son tour de noyer Neji et Naruto a presque balancé Hinata dans les vagues pour la réveiller, jusqu'à ce que Sakura et Sai l'en empêchent- je me dis qu'en fait, la débilité profonde a aussi atteint Konoha. Affolant, n'est-ce pas ?

Un violent coup de sifflet fige tout le monde.

Une femme gigantesque et baraquée comme pas possible arrive. Elle a les traits durs, un sifflet autour du cou, elle nous dévisage :

-Vous devez être les jeunes dont m'a parlé Hokage-sama. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où vous résiderez.

Son ton est sans appel. Y'a pas intérêt à discuter. Par chance, Hinata choisit ce très important moment pour se réveiller. Nous évitons donc que Naruto, en pure gentillesse, propose de la porter et qu'elle fasse un arrêt cardiaque en ouvrant les yeux et se découvrant dans les bras de son prince charmant.

Tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers une des nombreuses constructions qui borde la plage, je me demande où en sont Chôji et Shikamaru. Peut-être qu'ils se sont complètement perdus et qu'ils ne viendront jamais ?

Bon, allez. Si dans trois jours je ne les vois pas, je pars à leur recherche ! Ca me semble un bon compromis.

* * *

_Des reviews ? Des avis ?_

_la suite dans quelques semaines ! Je m'en vaaaaaaaaaaaas du coup je n'écrirai pas. Puis je dois terminer une autre fanfic, un poil plus sérieuse que celle là donc un peu plus longue à écrire. Oui je vous raconte ma life et vous n'êtes pas obligé-es de lire. Mais voilà juste pour dire que ce rythme de parution rapide des chapitres est assez exceptionnel._

_Bises sur vos truffes !_


	3. Le monstre d'Halloween

_Hello !_

_Désolée de cette longue pause. Mais j'ai manqué d'inspi et d'envie d'écrire. Enfin, voilà pa suite :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Shino :

C'est vraiment un lieu nul pour les insectes. Du sable à perte de vue et de l'eau salée... Heureusement qu'on ne reste ici que deux semaines.

...

...

En plus ils ont l'air tous bizarres.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

Hein ?

Oh vous attendiez que je fasse un peu plus de narration et que je décrive ce qui est en train de se passer ?

...

...

..

..

..

.

Pff

Bon c'est bien parce que c'est vous.

La femme taillée come une armoire à glace nous mène devant un chalet comportant un étage. Nous restons sur le seuil dela porte tandis qu'elle nous explique les règles du lieu et le fonctionement de notre séjour ici.

-Vous disposez de sept chambres -deux en rez-de-chaussée et cinq à l'étage- trois salles de bain, une cuisine, un séjour/salle à manger. Vous êtes donc deux par chambre et la répartition se trouve écrite sur ce papier que vous pourrez consulter avant de vous installer. Les repas sont pris en charge à tour de rôle par chaque duo de chambre, ainsi un duo par jour de la semaine. Le roulement se trouve inscrit sur ce planning-ci que vous pourrez consulter à votre guise. Ce soir fait exception ; un repas vous a déjà été préparé. Une épicerie se trouve à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici pour vos courses. Hokage-sama vous fait dire que dans sa grande générosité, les frais de nourriture vous seront remboursés.

-Eh bah, Mamie Tsunade a bien changé, à croire que vieillir la rend plus sympa.

Et bam. Une seconde plus tard, Naruto se retrouve à frotter son crâne après que Sakura y a apposé son poing délicat.

L'aemoire à glace hausse un sourcil mais ne fait pas de remarqueà se contentant de poursuivre zon discours.

-Les règles ici sont tres simples : pas de boucan la nuit pour ne pas déranger les habitants des autres chalets, respect de l'espace d'autrui, politesse de base et surtouuuuuut pas de bagarre. Le premier que je surprends en train de se battre quel que soit le motif, je lui écrase la tête, compris ?

Au vu de sa carrure et de son ton, ça pourrait être tout à fait sérieux son truc.

-Vous êtes ici pour vous reposer, comme toutes les autres personnes que vous serez amenés à croiser sur la plage ou aux alentours. Pas pour foutre des gnons à tout va. Sinon c'est moi qui vous en colle une.

Personne ne bronche, personne ne dit rien. Ca se voit qu'elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure, quand Lee et Neji se tuaient l'un l'autre dans la mer.

Et en attendant, j'ai toujours pas vu d'insectes... misère.

* * *

Temari :

Le chalet est grand, spacieux, confortable. Avec un peu de chance, je ne suis ni dans la même chambre ni au même étage que mon taré de frère. D'ailleurs celui-ci me répète pour la énième fois que si j'avais laissé mon éventail à Karasu...

Retenez moi ou je vais le frapper ! Même si la violence est, ici, proscrite, à ce que nous a dit l'hôtesse, y'a quand même des cas de force majeure qui doivent être suffisant pour déroger à la règle.

En attendant d'en avoir la certitude, je prends sur moi. Et je réfléchis à un plan pour l'enfermer dans la cave. Ainsi, il ne mettrait plus en danger personne avec ses marionettes et il me foutrait la paix. Mais d'abord, y'a une cave, ici ?

-Temaaaaaaaaa !

Ce ton plaintif me sort de mes pensées.

Pendant que je rêvassais, tout le monde s'est précipité pour consulter la liste de la répartition des chambres et se mettre à son aise.

Kankuro arrive vers moi d'un air boudeur.

-On n'est pas ensemble, me dit-il, visiblement peu content de l'affaire.

Je me retiens de manifester ma joie de mettre de la distance entre nous et me contente de lever les yeux au ciel :

-Roh mais ça va, tu peux bien vivre sans moi !

-Bah non.

-Comment ça, non ?

-T'es ma grande soeur, t'es censée être toujours là pour moi, pour me protéger et tout ça.

Grmblblgrm.

-Je suis pas à l'autre bout du monde non plus, on est dans le même chalet je te signale.

-Oui mais ça veut dire que la nuit, tu pourras pas me protéger si y'a un démon qui sort du placard pour me manger ou si mes marionettes se retournent contre moi ou si un scarabée géant défonce la fenêtre et cherche à m'enlever.

Faut vraiment que je trouve la cave. Comme ça il irait faire ses crises de paranoïa loin de nous.

-Bon, t'es avec qui ?

-Shino.

-Il te protégera aussi bien que moi, puis en plus si y'a un scarabée géant, c'est Shino qui saura lui faire face, pas moi, c'est lui l'ami des bêtes.

-Oui mais si c'est un démon ou...

J'en ai marre, je m'éloigne. Autour de la table de la salle à manger où trône la feuille indiquant la répartition des chambre règne une cohue à vous donner mal à la tête

Naruto, affalé à plat ventre sur un banc, gémit à tour de rôle qu'il a faim ou qu'il n'est pas avec Sakura-chan, quelle catastrophe. Parce qu'effectivement, le grand gagant de cette arbitraire répartition, c'est Lee.

-WOUHOUUUUU YOUHOUUUU JE SUIS LE PLUS FOOORT !

Tandis que la principale concernée a un air désespéré et zincèrement écoeurée par ce coup du sort, Lee saute partout, menaçant de casser une bonne partie du mobilier jusqu'à cequeses deux coéquipiers parviennent à le maîtriser tant bien que mal.

Sinon Hinata a refoulé son envie de s'évanouir en s'apercevant qu'elle partage la chambre avec le blond de ses rêves. Neji prévient Kiba que son chien avecc ses sales pattes n'a pas intérêt à empiéter sur SON espace. Tenten et Ino semblent plutôt contentes de leur sort en se retrouvant ensemble.

M'intéressant à mon tour au fameux papier qui scellera notre destin pour ces quinze prochains jours, je constate avec une certaine lassitude que je me retrouve avec Shikamaru. On finit par s'entendre pas trop mal mais quand même.

Sai est posté à côté de moi. Vraiment étrange ce type. C'est lui qui se retrouve avec Chôji.

-Toi aussi tu partages la chambre d'un type actuellement porté disparu ? je lui lance.

Parce que n'oublions pas qu'Ino les a laissés sur le bord du chemin, aussi nous ne sommes même pas vraiment sûrs qu'ils arriveront un jour.

-Ils vont réapparaître, t'en fais pas, me répond Sai de son éternel sourire.

Tout à coup, je sens quelqu'un m'attraper la main :

-Tema, faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! Bah tiens, puisque Shikamaru n'est pas encore là et qu'il viendra peut être jamais, t'as qu'à barrer son nom et me mettre à sa place puis lui tu l'écris avec Shino. Comme ça, pour sûr, je serai en sécurité.

A nouveau, je prends sur moi pour ne pas l'assommer avec mon éventail. Partager la chambre avec un flemmard sexiste qui geint tout le temps n'est pas le top mais c'est toujours mieux que mon paranoïaque de frère. Pour ne pas me lancer dans un débat stéril sur le fait que ce dernier n'est plus un enfant et qu'il peut prendre soin de lui même, je lui tourne le dos sans rien dire et m'éloigne.

* * *

Lee :

Rien de tel qu'une bonne petite séance d'entraînement pour digérer après excellent repas ! Ca maintient le tonus et la fougue de le jeunesse. Gai-sensei nous l'a toujours répété. Je pourrais proposer à Sakura un petit footing sur la plage, sous les étoiles.

Aaaaaaah je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je partage la chambre avec elle ! Quel bonheur ! Ca va être le début de notre rapprochement mutuel.

-Sakura-chan, tu aimerais...

-Non.

Ouch.

Elle n'a pas l'air très encline à partager quoique ce soit avec moi. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas en si bon chemin ! Gai-sensei serait tellement déçu de moi.

Puis finalement, je constate qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir des cordes et même qu'un orage commence à gronder. Les conditions climatiques ne sont pas au top. Mais justement ! Voilà de quoi corser l'entraînement !

-Neji ! Une course sur le sable mouillé en évitant de se prendre la foudre. Tu verras que cette fois encore, je vais te battre.

-Tu ne m'as pas battu du tout ! J'étais en tête jusqu'à ce que je me fasse ATTAQUER !

Et voilà, encore de la mauvaise foi. Ah, le petit génie Hyuga a du mal à accepter que je puisse être meilleur que lui dans un domaine.

-De toutes façons, répond Tenten en avalant une dernière bouchée de son dessert, Neji ne va nulle part et certainement pas pour un entraînement sous la pluie battante.

-Pourtant, il n'y a rien de tel qu'un entraînement arrosé de pluie pour maintenir notre tonus.

-Rien de tel que des ramens pour maintenir le tonus, plutôt, réplique Naruto en s'empiffrant d'un énième bol.

-Non mais ça va pas être possible, s'exclame alors Sakura, entre l'un qui ne pense qu'à bouffer et l'autre qu'à nous tuer à l'entraînement !

A mi-voix, j'entends Temari grogner :

-T'as oublié de mentionner le frère paranoïaque.

Mais je crois que personne ne l'a entendu. A part moi qui suis assez proche.

Malgré la certaine aversion des autres piur le merveilleux programme que je leur concocte, je n'en démords pas. Ils vont finir par entendre raison et réaliser qu'il leur faut, eux aussi, entretenir leur fougue avant qu'elle ne ramollisse.

Tout à coup, un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres retentit accompagné de coups contre le chalet. Comme dans un film d'horreur, les ampoules commencent à grésiller et s'éteindre par intermittence tandis que je remarque la poignée de la porte être abaissée, sans succès, puisque quelqu'un a dû verrouiller.

Je me fige et me tourne lentement vers la porte d'entrée.

Je n'avais pas prévu un combat contre le monstre d'Halloween en guise d'entraînement intensif mais après tout, voilà qui va être intéressant.

Ah, parce que je vous ai pas dit ? Les soirs d'orage comme ça, y'a plus de probabilités que le monstre d'Halloween vienne frapper à notre porte. Si, si, j'vous assure. D'ailleurs je fais part de cette réflexion à mes compagnons.

-N'importe quoi, réplique Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste l'orage.

-En plus, ajoute Hinata d'une petite voix, on est en été, c'est même pas encore Halloween.

-Nah, j'vous jure c'est...

Un nouveau coup m'interromps. Je me mets en garde, prêt à défendre chèrement notre peau.

-Temaaaaaa c'est le démon qui veut me kidnapper !

L'instant d'après, Kankurô se retrouve cramponné au dos de sa soeur :

-Sauve-moi !

-Mais lâche-moi !

-T'en fais pas, je lui dis en me tournant vers lui, je vous protégerai tous !

Et comme ça, Sakura-chan tombera indubitablement amoureuse de moi. Je lui fais un grand sourire rassurant en levant mon pouce. Je me sens plus que prêt à mettre une dérouillée au monstre d'Halloween. Pas question qu'il enlève Kankurô, après Tsunade va nous reprocher d'avoir abandonné nos alliés et Gai-sensei serait si dégoûté d'apprendre que j'ai laissé faire alors que je me dois de protéger tous ces gens.

Les coups reprennent, plus fort. Bientôt, je crois même distinguer des voix. Kankurô se lamente doucement.

-Préparez-vous tous au combat du siècle, dis-je.

-N'im-por-te-quoi, soupire Tenten.

-Parfaitement, renchérit Neji. Si tu crois que tu seras le héros de la soirée en abattant ce monstre d'Halloween, tu te trompes ! Ce sera moi.

Sur ce, il se prépare aussi à l'attaque.

-Pfff laissez moi cet avorton de monstre, je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée, après tout, ce sera moi le prochain Hokage !

Je lance un regard de rivalité à Naruto et Neji.

Cette fois ci, le monstre se met à frapper à la fenêtre.

-On dirait que c'est quelqu'un qui cherche à rentrer, constate Kiba.

-Le mieux c'est d'ouvrir et voir, décide Tenten en se dirigeant résolument vers la porte.

-Nooooooon fais pas ça ! gémit Kankurô. Je veux pas finir dans l'antre d'un démon. Temaaaaa cache-moi !

* * *

Chôji :

C'est pas vrai, ils sont tous sourds là-dedans ou quoi ? En plus, j'ai faim. J'ai fini mon dernier paquet de chips sur la route, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre sous la dent. C'est la misère. Il pleut, il fait froid, y'a de l'orage et Shikamaru grommelle qu'il a envie de dormir mais pas sous l'averse. Alors nous frappons plus fort, contre la porte, contre les fenêtres, pour qu'ils ouvrent cette foutue porte.

Enfin, ils se décident.

La première personne qu'on voit apparaître est Tenten, qui nous regarde, surprise.

On n'a pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une sorte de bourrasque humaine nous fonce dessus. Bientôt, Lee, Neji et Naruto tombent au sol. Ils se sont emmêlés dans de mauvaises techniques combinées et sont à moitié restés coincés dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre sale monstre d'Halloween ! s'exclame Lee en se redressant rapidement, prêt à nous sauter dessus.

C'est Tenten qui l'arrête :

-Ca suffit ! Tu vois bien que ce ne sont pas des monstres !

Bah merci, c'est gentil. Des monstres, et puis quoi encore ? Pas notre faute si on est arrivés en pleine nuit. C'est Ino qui n'a pas voulu nous amener avec elle. Habituellement, c'est elle qui nous pousse à aller plus vite. Mais sans elle, ben on prend notre temps. Et on arrive en pleine nuit, sous la pluie. Comme quoi, si elle était restée avec nous, on serait là depuis bien longtemps.

D'ailleurs, la voilà qui vient vers nous.

-Ino, c'était vraiment pas sympa de nous avoir laissés, je lui balance en entrant dans le chalet.

-C'est vraiment galère de devoir voyager sous la pluie, ronchonne Shikamaru.

-Vous ne manquez pas d'air, s'exclame notre coéquipière, les mains sur les hanches. Si vous vous étiez un peu plus activés, vous seriez peut être arrivés avant la pluie !

-Pff les femmes ont toujours des trucs négatifs à faire remarquer.

Tout le monde est là apparemment. Et le repas semble terminé. Mince.

-J'ai faim ! J'espère qu'il reste des trucs.

-Oh non non non, ne me mangez pas, fait une voix.

Je remarque Kankurô, accroché au cou de Temari, la tête enfouie au creux de son épaule, comme un enfant apeuré.

-Ca va, lâche moi, y'a pas de démons, c'est juste Shikamaru et Chôji, grogne l'ambassadrice.

-Oh, ouf, vous avez fait fuir le démon ? nous demande-t-il en lâchant sa soeur.

-Galère, tu parles de quoi ?

-Des démons qui sont venus pour m'enlever !

Je comprends pas trop non plus de quoi il parle et personne ne semble enclin à nous renseigner. Enfin, c'est pas très grave, pour le moment, le plus important, c'est notre ventre vide ! Après l'effort, le réconfort. On aura bien mérité un bon repas, après toute notre épopée.

Ino nous fait un rapide résumé des règles de vie ici ainsi que de la répartition des chambres et des repas. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Je viens de repérer les plats bien entamés qui traînent dans la cuisine.

Bon appétit !

J'attendais ce moment avec impatience.


End file.
